Everything's As It Should Be
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Riki decides to take a visit to Iason's penthouse. Now, he's not so sure it was a good idea... IasonxRiki YAOI If you enjoyed it then please REVIEW! Thanks! :-


Riki panted, breathing heavily from the previous exertion, every part of his muscles aching with need and pain. The shallow breaths from the Blondie that rested next to him chilled the nape of his neck.

Just when he thought Iason Mink was sound asleep, the body moved, rolling over on its side to the edge of the bed. Blonde hair draped casually over his broad shoulders like a gold curtain, moving slightly as if it was alive.

The flexing of shoulder muscles and apparent movement in the front implied that he was messing around with something. With what Riki wasn't sure. Probably another one of his less pleasurable sex toys most likely.

Riki didn't think he could handle another round of ecstasy and discomfort, perspiration clinging to him like dawn dewdrops. Suddenly he felt the eerie chill of long, elegant digits creep down his spine, reaching the throbbing pleasure point below his waist.

He suppressed a deep moan, tensed choking and harshly sighing, as two foreign bodies entered the small hole, squirming lewdly, forcing it to open wider than usual. Riki wriggled, violent spasms as he struggled against the pain, ecstasy, and emotions he felt he wasn't supposed to harbor.

A slender hand slid haphazardly around his body, exploring it, admiring it. It massaged a turgid, accentuated nipple, making the adolescent writhe, the chains that bound his feet and hands chinking with every movement. Iason clutched the boy's chin firmly, turning it to face him so their lips would connect.

Riki gagged as he felt a long, wet tongue navigate farther down his slender throat and then regress. He bit his lip forcefully, trying to take advantage of the only control he had over his breathing even though it was in vain, once inflated pink lips now tainted crimson with metallic blood. Iason gleefully lapped at the fresh blood, a low purr caught deep in his throat.

Unexpectedly, Riki arched violently as he was fiercely thrust upon, his attempts to still stifle his sensual sounds starting to become futile.

"Why do you persist on being obstinate with your voice? Let it out. I want to hear you moan. _Really _moan like you mean it." His voice was strangely soothing and yet coercive to anyone who listened. It sent an acute chill down Riki's spine.

He desperately struggled beneath Iason's body, craving to be released from his chains, making terrible noises like he was trying to resist an excruciating wound. His entire body was tense, muscles contracting with each struggle and breath, a burning sensation so great to the point of imploding. And yet, the brutal thrusts perpetuated, bringing with it more burning.

'I just want release. I need release' ran through his mind over and over again. As if he read his mind, Iason spoke. "Do you want me to make you come?" he softly whispered in his ear, temptingly. Riki nodded robustly, and recklessly, his jet black hair dripping with sweat. A hand slowly made its advance to the tender, but taut erection between his legs, rubbing it back and forth.

"You're wet." Iason removed his hand to view the clear sticky, gel-like fluid that covered his fingers. The shiny silver ring around Riki's erected cock was a reminder that he was nothing but a mere Pet to his master. He would embed that fact into the very core of his heart if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Please, let me go." Riki's voice was barely audible, just below a whisper, but could still be heard in the fixed silence of the penthouse. Tears that attempted to stay in place fell upon the comforting sheet, turning it a shade darker, and he reprimanded himself for being delicate.

"No, not yet. I'm not done with you yet" Iason whispered, seductively. Suddenly, he turned Riki onto his back, thrusting hard and deep into him, blonde hair concealing part of his darkened face. He appeared enigmatic, almost like a demon, gorgeous pale blue eyes boring into him. Teasing his Pet to the point of sexual climax, he watched in awe and satisfaction as Riki panted lewdly, releasing harsh gasps and, finally as he had come, heave his entire body and scream in irrevocable ecstasy.

Riki's body fell back onto the bed, limp. After half an hour his breaths became more stable and subtle. Iason observed him carefully, thoroughly taking in the lean, sensual body, his weight supported by an arm that rested his tilted head.

Pale blue eyes gazed longingly and lovingly at the young man sleeping soundly beside him. He caressed his black hair fondly, a small smile playing at his succulent lips. "You are my Pet." As if in response, Riki groaned softly. Iason moved closer to him, closed his eyes so he saw only black, and let sleep take him away.


End file.
